This invention relates to an ignition device for an internal combustion engine including a semiconductor amplifier circuit for the ignition function and formed as a single ignition unit which is, in turn, accommodated in a housing for a distributor.
One conventional ignition device of the type referred to is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 30818/1969 as including an electronic circuit for sensing the ignition position fixed in a hole cut out of a movable plate. The ignition device disclosed in the above cited patent publication is disadvantageous in that a semiconductor amplifier circuit constituting the ignition circuits and fixed to a movable plate cannot be provided because the space occupied by the semiconductor amplifier circuit is very small and the effect of heat dissipation is also extremely poor.
Also Japanese patent publication No. 26527/1969 discloses an ignition device including an ignition amplifier disposed in a housing for a distributor. The ignition device disclosed in the latter patent publication has an ignition amplifier composed of power transistors and other circuit elements which are mounted separately and directly at the bottom of the housing. This has resulted in the disadvantages that the mounting operation is extremely difficult and moreover it can only be provided if a governor device is omitted.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art devices as described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved an ignition device for an internal combustion engine including an ignition unit for carrying out the ignition function and disposed in a housing for a distributor without the necessity of increasing the diameter and depth of the housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ignition device for an internal combustion engine including an ignition unit disposed within a housing for a distributor so that heat generated by the ignition unit is efficiently dissipated through the housing.